1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an oxide film and an oxide deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of forming a silicon oxide film through an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process using any one of SiH4, Si2H6, Si3H8, tetraethylorthosilicate (TEOS), dichlorosilane (DCS), hexachlorosilane (HCD) and trisilylamine (TSA), and an oxide deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, since the line width of a semiconductor device is micronized (into 100 nm or less), a semiconductor substrate is enlarged, a deposited thin film is micronized and multi-layered, the uniform thickness and high step coverage of an oxide film on a large area have been required.
However, conventional oxide film manufacturing methods could not satisfy such requirements. That is, a conventional chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method includes placing a substrate, on which an oxide film will be formed, in a predetermined process chamber, and exhausting impurities, which are introduced in a process of loading the substrate, from the chamber. Then, a silicon-containing gas and a reaction gas are simultaneously injected into the chamber in a state where the process chamber is maintained at a temperature of 500 to 800° C., to thereby grow a silicon oxide film on the substrate through the reaction of the silicon-containing gas with the reaction gas. Accordingly, the deposition rate of oxide film can be improved through the conventional CVD method. However, empty spaces such as voids are generated between patterns, and an oxide film is not formed on sidewall surfaces of the patterns since uniform thickness or high step coverage of the oxide film can not be satisfied.